Professional Behavior
by TornadoMoose
Summary: "In the days they'd pretended to be a young married couple, living it up while they house sat for her "uncle", the pair had fallen into a comfortable routine with each other. Which made Kensi rather uncomfortable." (Set during/after 3x22, "Neighborhood Watch")
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Did anyone else read into Deeks' and Kensi's conversations during 3x22 ("Neighborhood Watch"), and determine that they totally let their undercover methods get a little too real? (If you catch my drift). Probably reaching a bit, but I don't care. I wanted to write this one.**

 **Disclaimer: The first several lines of dialogue are borrowed from the show. The rest is of my own creation. Though believe me, I receive no benefits or gains from this work of fan fiction beyond the accolades of readers like you.**

 **Rating: M, for the explicit level of detail you've come to expect from me.**

* * *

Kensi sat a little nervously at the ornate antique desk next to Deeks and across from Hetty. Her partner was way more comfortable in these sorts of situations, and she considered it likely that he was more used to being in trouble than she was.

"Why do I feel like I've been called into the principal's office?" Deeks asked after another moment of awkward silence.

"Have you done something wrong?" Hetty asked in response, staring him down.

Deeks cocked his head and drawled out, "Well, _that_ could be a trick question."

Kensi rolled her eyes as she tried to make up for his juvenile way of dodging questions. For good measure, she added, "No, we've done nothing wrong."

"Not that we know of," he interjected. "Have we?"

Kensi turned to glare at him for a moment in what she hoped was her usual, exasperated way. She couldn't believe he was trying so hard to give them away and let on what had actually happened between them, and what she was _certain_ would never happen again. But then, this was Deeks' method; this was how he always acted. If he was on his best behavior, the rest of the team— and Hetty for sure, would see right through it.

"Well then," Hetty continued, seeming to ignore his comments for the time being. "When two agents are forced to live together, undercover, as man and wife. It's only natural that the situation could bring about… unfamiliar feelings and emotions."

Deeks had frozen and schooled his features, but Kensi had grown visibly uncomfortable. With a nervous laugh she replied, "You don't think that… We're… I mean that he and I are… Heh heh… HA! Not in a million years!"

Even as she forced out a laugh, she was afraid that she protested too much. Deeks picked up on it too, and helpfully tried to do some damage control with his characteristic playful sarcasm. "Okay, that's enough. You don't have to insult your husband!"

Hetty cut off their bickering and went on, "I'm simply saying that such an intimate assignment can impact the judgement of even the most _professional_ of agents."

Professional. Right.

* * *

Twelve-ish hours earlier…

* * *

"And maybe tonight you won't steal _all_ the covers, _dearest_?" Kensi called out across the bedroom as she finished tossing aside the fancy decorative pillows on the master bed of their borrowed cover house.

"I can't promise that. But you could always cuddle closer, my sweet," Deeks responded with a cartoonishly affectionate, lopsided grin.

It was all she could do to not sock him right there. But while she was ninety nine percent sure there was no surveillance equipment in the house, their instructions were to remain in character for the entirety of their residence in the gated neighborhood. After all, one of their neighbors was a Russian sleeper, and could be listening in or watching them through their windows even now.

In the days they'd pretended to be a young married couple, living it up while they house sat for her "uncle", the Colonel, the pair had fallen into a comfortable routine with each other. Which made Kensi rather uncomfortable.

"Perhaps, sugar bear," Deeks went on as he pulled out the conservative pajamas he'd been sleeping in, "I wouldn't need to roll to the edge of the bed with the covers if my wifey didn't do snow angels in her sleep all night."

She turned the lights off and walked to the window to close the blinds, but she spotted something that made her pause: a woman a few houses up the street looking through a telescope. But not at the stars, nor the skyline. Kensi couldn't be certain, but it sure looked like it was pointed right at their bedroom window.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," she muttered as she instead fiddled with the lock. She left the blinds open though. Kensi was still in and out of case mode, and had an idea to help sell their cover… Assuming their observer didn't realize that she'd been spotted.

"No, really!" Deeks answered, unaware of what she had seen. She hoped he'd pick up on the need to show a little affection once she approached him… but not _too_ much.

She walked several steps over to him and ran her hands up his chest, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He caught on quickly and brought his own hands to her waist, but his face still looked surprised. Good thing his back was to the window.

She pressed her cheek to his so she could speak softly into his ear, on the off chance there was a laser microphone pointed at them as well. Whispering, she told him, "A couple houses down. A woman is looking right at us through a telescope."

"Could you tell who it was?" Deeks asked with concern in a low whisper. He'd fallen right into character again and had brushed a strand of her hair from her face when he spoke. That simple touch, and the way he was looking at her almost made Kensi lose her train of thought.

She recovered quickly and answered, speaking quietly into his neck, "Brett Turner's house. But I think it's his… who is she, his wife? Fiancé? Polina… G-something, I think her name is."

Kensi kicked herself inwardly at her inability to recall many details about them. But it was Deeks who reminded her why.

"We don't know much about them yet," he said. "Think they're actually spying on us?"

His face was dangerously close to hers, and his arms held her tighter to his chest.

"Maybe. Maybe not," she said to him as he nuzzled his chin against her neck. She had to try real hard to keep herself from enjoying his touch. "But we have to assume they are."

"Or maybe," he whispered against her cheek. "They're just voyeurs."

"And you're what?" she asked, taking his hand to keep it from wandering further. "An exhibitionist?"

"You know me," he chuckled. "I like to show off when I'm good at something."

Despite herself, Kensi laughed genuinely at that. And with her movement, she felt it: a hardness between his legs prodding against her hips. Her body tensed and she swallowed hard. Deeks seemed to be aware of it and cleared his throat in embarrassment. But as he tried to step away from her, she continued to hold her arms around his shoulders, keeping him in place.

"K— Melissa?" he stuttered through a cracking voice.

"Justin," she answered him steadily.

He held her gaze, unable to let go of her waist. Kensi glanced at the window again, doing some quick geometry in her head. She was fairly certain the bed wasn't visible in their observer's line of sight. But she knew she must be crazy for considering doing this.

Kensi couldn't say exactly what had come over her. Perhaps it was how tired she was. Perhaps it was that she hadn't gotten a good workout in since starting this assignment, and she was feeling antsy. Perhaps feeling him against her had reminded her of how long it had been since last she'd last had a man. Or maybe spending all this time with him these past few days— being affectionate and flirty with him more so than usual, had lowered her already weakened defenses against him. There was even a part of her that was trying to convince herself that what she was doing was all just to help sell their cover.

Whatever the truth was, her resolve was quickly rising. She knew the risks of what she was about to do and what it could mean for their partnership. But she also knew the chances of her being rejected were slim to none. And in that moment, she just didn't care about the future.

Deeks still looked at her in the darkness, but she couldn't make out the expression on his features. He stepped towards the bed and started to say, "Well… Good ni—"

He was cut off when she dropped a hand to his hips, and felt around until she quickly encountered his stiffening cock beneath his pants pointing almost straight up. Deeks sucked in a quick breath and his whole body flinched at the unexpected contact.

"Um, what are you—?" he tried to ask before she cut him off by attacking his mouth with hers and lightly nibbling his lips. Deeks took a moment to recover, then leaned into her embrace and responded with enthusiasm.

She traced the line of his jaw and down his neck with her lips and fisted his shirt in her hands. Returning her mouth to his cheek, she whispered harshly into his ear, "Shut up. They could still be listening."

The words sounded somewhere between paranoid and lame even to her. But she was grasping at straws in her efforts to prevent him from talking some sense into her.

"Okay, but do you think this is a good idea?" he whispered between her devouring kisses.

Quite simply she replied, "No."

"So, don't you think—?"

"No. And I don't want to think. Shut up!" she commanded, forcefully pushing him down on the bed.

She clambered in after him and draped her body over his. She could stop now. They were out of sight of the window. But the truth she was still denying her head was that she didn't want to stop.

Their kisses were messy and fierce, and she spent more time nipping at the corner of his jaw and mouthing at the skin of his neck than she did caressing his lips. Their hands wandered over each other's bodies aggressively, and in short order they had mostly removed their clothes.

Deeks still seemed unsure, because there were a couple of places his hands avoided. Kensi tried to encourage him by pressing her breasts against his bare chest and grinding on his thigh, her hip rubbing against his growing arousal. But everywhere they did touch sent a jolt through her core or a shiver across her skin. There was very little that was passionate about their actions, but she had never been quite so on fire for someone, and she could tell that he was equally affected by her.

Then, quite suddenly, Deeks fled from their bed entirely. She tried to see what he was doing in the dim light shining through the window, but could only hear him rummaging through his pants tucked away in the closet. While she waited impatiently for him to return, she laid on her back and dropped a hand between her legs to encourage her bundle of nerves to emerge. Her fingers opened her folds and spread the wetness gathered there between them.

He finally returned and knelt on the bed between her legs. She could just make out the silhouette of him rolling a condom on his thick cock. She placed a hand on his hip and another on his stomach as he leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers. She couldn't quite make out the expression on his face. It might have been nervousness, or it could have been tenderness.

He held himself steady above her, and it was Kensi who had to actually reach between them and guide his cock to the right place. He groaned and she let out a sharp breath as he pushed into her slowly, the tight walls of her pussy stretching to let him in. Deeks planted an elbow on either side of her torso, and she wrapped her arms around his midsection. He rocked gently back and forth, easing a little deeper into her each time until he was all the way in.

Deeks set a tempo that was slow, yet let him draw out entirely with each thrust. Every time he pushed back in there was slightly less resistance from her inner muscles. The satisfaction she felt at being filled up so completely was beginning to be superseded by a heated anticipation; a low hum that was building in her core and amplified as the friction from his movements grew stronger.

She busied her mouth with his neck and shoulders, occasionally bringing them to his chin or cheek or even his lips. But when her face drew close with his, he met her gaze. Even in the darkness she could see a reverence in his eyes as he looked at her, and it scared her. So when she got the chance, Kensi pushed on his shoulders until he shifted off of her. Then she rolled to her stomach and crawled up on her hands and knees.

Deeks knelt behind her and quickly brought them together again. Kensi rocked back into him, meeting each of his thrusts. With her movements she urged him to go deeper, and from this angle, he filled her to depths she wasn't sure she'd ever felt before. Loud moans were starting to escape her. The part of her brain that was yet capable of thought was still in shock that this was actually happening; that she had let it happen— no, she had made it happen. This went against every bit of her better judgement, and yet she was so enthralled with every second of it.

Deeks' grunts also grew louder with his exertion. His hips and thighs crashed into hers harder and faster by the minute, and he gripped her butt so tightly that she was certain there would be ten red marks visible when they finished. But as with everything that evening, she just didn't care. All she could think about is how close she was to bliss; how he was managing to hit the right spot over and over again; how hard she had to focus on not calling his name as she careened towards the edge of what promised to be a powerful orgasm.

She lowered herself to her elbows and buried her face in a pillow. Both out of the exhaustion in her tiring muscles, and in an effort to gain just a little more friction against her clit from his thrusts. That seemed to do the trick.

Her legs started to tremble and her voice practically whined as she moaned through her sharp breaths. Bursts of pleasure coursed through the flesh and muscles between her legs and all along her body. Her inner walls fluttered and all she could do was clench her fists, curl her toes, and wait in ecstasy until the heavenly feeling subsided.

Deeks had bent over and was covering her body with his. He continued to roll his hips and slam into her repeatedly with speed for another minute. Finally, he grunted a little louder and she could feel his body shake before he stilled and came to rest on top of her.

She let him lay there for a few seconds, occasionally kissing the skin on her back while they caught their breath. It was comforting. But when his arm came to wrap around her shoulders, she pushed him off. Gathering and quickly putting on her sleepwear in the darkness, she headed to the bathroom.

When Kensi had returned, Deeks had also dressed and tidied the bed a bit. Without meeting his gaze in the low light shining from the bathroom night light, she walked past him and climbed into bed. He joined her shortly after under the covers. Kensi wondered if he would try to cuddle with her. And she tried to decide if she would let him. But she never had to make her mind up. He seemed to sense her inner conflict, and kept his distance. But then he prodded her in the shoulder a couple of times, and she reluctantly rolled over to face him.

"Hey, Kens?" he whispered.

" _Justin,_ " she hissed back. _Of course he wanted to talk_. This is exactly what she wanted to avoid. Talking. With annoyance, she asked, "What?"

Her body tensed as he reached over to brush some stray hair from her face. With his eyebrows raised, he said, "That was… I…" He paused and sighed sadly before asking, "One more good night kiss?"

She leaned in until her face was inches from his. Smiling devilishly she replied in barely a whisper, "Nope. This is never happening again."

"Never? Not even a peck?" he whispered back in disappointment, but with a grin on his face. "We _are_ married, you know."

Kensi sighed. Continuing to whisper, she answered, "I'll do what I have to for our jobs. But what just happened… It was a fluke. I got caught up in the moment." For good measure she added, "But I won't ever be _kissing_ you again unless I have no other choice."

Kensi then rolled away from him and hunkered under the blankets. She was anxious about what had just happened, more physically content than she'd been in a while, and unwilling to admit how conflicted she really was. In the dark stillness of the bedroom, she heard him speak one more time.

"Yeah, okay. Goodnight, Princess."

* * *

 **A/N: There will be a chapter 2. I'm not yet sure how it will start… or end. But if you know me at all, you can guess what will happen in the middle.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Am I the only one writing in this genre anymore? It's starting to feel that way. If you have ideas for a story, you should try writing it. It's a lot more fun than I thought it would be.**

 **Anyways… Welcome back! We'll pick this story up at the very end of episode 3x22 ("Neighborhood Watch").**

* * *

"So… you and Monica met a guy," Deeks called after Kensi across the bullpen, reminding her of the story she had been trying to tell him before their evening had ended in flying bullets.

"I do _not_ want to talk about this now," she replied, shooting him an exasperated look as she gathered her things from her desk.

Not to be so easily put off, Deeks tried again, "Maybe it would be cathartic?"

"Good night, Deeks," she replied with finality.

"No, come on!"

"Night, hubby!" she teased, throwing her jacket over her shoulder as she sauntered away, still wearing her calf high boots, pencil skirt and flowing blue satin tank top.

"Wifey? Light of my life? Sugar bear?"

"Oh, Mr. Deeks," Hetty interrupted from the raised platform of her office. "About those handcuffs?"

He inhaled sharply and pursed his lips. Peering at Hetty's unwavering gaze through his own shrewd eyes, he deflected. "And that's my cue to leave. Night, Hetty."

"Good night, Mr. Deeks."

Having collected his things, he too scurried down the tunnel towards the motor pool. Once through the mission doors, he took a few jogging steps until he was mostly caught up with his partner in the garage.

He called out to her, "You know, despite having not gotten enough sleep last night, I'm not really tired."

"Deeks…" she said in a tone of warning.

Sheepishly, he started to offer a suggestion, "It seems a shame to be so spiffed up like this for nothing."

"Oh yes, my finest clothes," she responded sarcastically. "And the flecks of blood from the gunfight really accessorize well with these boots."

Before he could stop himself his eyes darted down her long legs to look for the signs of their encounter with the three Russian sleeper agents. She definitely saw him.

"Dude!?" Kensi cried out in exasperation.

"I'm sorry! I thought you were serious!" he replied defensively.

They had reached their cars, and Kensi sighed before asking, "What do you want, Deeks?"

What did he want? Deeks smiled as the recent memories of his partner flashed before his eyes; her body pinned beneath his on the bed last night, her face approaching his for a surprise kiss earlier that evening, and the unexpected tenderness with which she had told the story of how they met… most of which had been the truth. Kensi's eyes narrowed dangerously at him again, and he wondered if she knew the direction in which his thoughts had drifted.

"I just want to catch up with my partner," he told her honestly.

"We just spent _days_ together!" she cried out, laughing in vexation, and rolling her eyes.

"As an undercover _couple_! I want to catch up with my _partner_ ," he clarified. "You know, get things back to normal."

She considered him a moment before asking, "And this can't wait a day?"

"No time like the present," he reasoned. "Besides, I can't pick Monty up until tomorrow anyways. And don't tell him I said this, but you're better company. More talkative, at least."

Kensi rolled her eyes again before relenting, "Fine. But I don't really feel like going out. I'm going to go home and change. See you at your place in a bit."

* * *

The rest of the late evening passed without much incident. Kensi had changed into her comfy jeans and a plain green t-shirt. Deeks was in his bachelor-best sweatpants. They plopped on the couch when she arrived, cracked open a couple beers, and watched a few more episodes of a show they had picked up in the past week.

All too soon for his liking though, Kensi looked at her phone and remarked that it was past midnight and she'd better head home.

"Or what? You'll turn into a pumpkin?" Deeks joked as he rose with her to walk her to his front door.

She smiled and chuckled earnestly as she turned to face him in the entryway. "Well, good night, Deeks."

They both reached for the door knob at the same time and their hands brushed together. He recoiled slightly at the unexpected touch, and she turned her head in time to find that his face was now much closer while he continued to reach out for the door.

"Oh," she exclaimed softly, bringing her eyes back to his. Her hand remained on the door handle, though she made no movement to open it.

Deeks held her gaze for three seconds that felt like an eternity while he tried desperately to come up with a joke to break the heavy silence between them.

Finally, he smiled and cocked his head. In a low voice he teased her, "I thought you said you'd never kiss me again."

Kensi's eyes widened in surprise as she responded defensively, "You… I— you think I'm about to kiss you now?"

"I was talking about earlier tonight… At dinner," he clarified. Clearing his throat he continued. "You said last night that you wouldn't kiss me again. Then today, you did."

"What?" Kensi asked, blinking and shaking her head to try and clear up the confusion. Clearly it was taking her a moment to catch up to his change in topic. Finally tracking his train of thought she answered, "We were undercover."

"Yeah," he agreed, before arguing, "But you're saying that in your _professional_ opinion, you had 'no other option?'"

"I…" she trailed off, unable to offer a better alternative.

"Or just none that occurred to you at the time?" he kept smiling in an effort to make sure she knew he was just teasing, even if he wasn't so sure himself.

"Something like that," she sighed.

Deeks struggled to read her body language. She stood close to him, too close. But that could have been a show of dominance as much as affection. Her face remained a blend of emotions. He couldn't quite place all of them, but he thought she looked almost sad.

"Yeah. Okay. Sure," he answered. He reached across her again to unbolt his front door for her, but Kensi still made no movement to open it and leave.

"Why is this coming up now?" she asked.

Deeks shrugged and shook his head, "Can't really talk about it at work, can we? I was just… curious."

The despaired look she was giving him turned into one of steady focus and determination. He'd seen it a few times before but only once in this context: last night. Then for the second time that evening, he failed to hide his own surprise as she reached out to him with both hands, cupped his jaw and pulled his face in gently for a kiss.

While he was still surprised, he was at least ready to respond this time. His hands came up to her waist and pulled her body flush against his. The kiss they shared was everything last night's weren't: soft, slow, passionate, and sweet. But there was still heat, as evident by her hands tangling in his hair, and the tiny moan she let escape between her breaths.

Deeks wanted to say something, and he had to fight harder than ever before to hold his tongue and put it to better use. He wanted to ask her what was happening between them, but he didn't want to ruin this moment. Besides, he was fairly sure he had a pretty good idea.

"You really can't make up your mind, can you?" he blurted in spite of his own better judgement.

"Don't push it, Deeks," she warned with a glaring look before claiming his lips again.

When they parted mutually for air and to look at each other, Deeks took a chance and asked her, "Stay the night?"

"Hmm," she smiled and looked down before returning her gaze to him, "I'm pretty sure Hetty told us to get some sleep in our own beds."

"What's she gonna do? Curfew bed checks?" he joked though a quiet laugh. His hands held on a little tighter around her waist when she laughed too; her own body shaking against his.

She grimaced at the mental image of their operations manager busting in on them, and chastised him, "Don't tempt fate."

Deeks laughed genuinely at that. He continued trying to persuade her, "Besides, it's like I said: what's mine is yours. Mi cama, tu cama."

Kensi smiled and looked down again to try and hide it. But Deeks could see the turmoil on her face as she made up her mind. He had hoped that after everything they'd been through; how much their 'thing' had developed, and how amazing last night had been, that she'd be more willing to take a chance on them.

"Okay," she replied after a short time. She ran her hands up and down his chest, and pressed her hips harder into his. In barely more than a whisper, she told him, "I'll stay."

"Yeah? You sure?" he asked. The last thing he wanted to do was pressure her into doing something she didn't want to.

"I told you," she replied quickly. She started to push him in the direction of his bedroom while her hands became busy tugging at his drawstrings. "I don't want to think, I don't want to talk. I just want to… blow off some steam. So let's not complicate things, okay?"

Deeks tried to read her face as he walked backwards. He nearly lost his balance as they reached the edge of his bed. Despite her playful demeanor, she was clearly not at ease. He could tell she was lying. But about what? He might just be the only person who could _always_ tell when she was lying. He wondered— hoped— that it was as simple as her hiding how she really felt. Regardless, every rational part of his brain was screaming that this was a bad idea. That one or both of them would get hurt. The less rational and more persuasive part reminded him that they'd already slept together. So really, what was the worst that could happen from doing it again? Unwilling to follow that train of thought any further, he nodded and closed his eyes as he leaned in for another kiss.

She indulged him for only a moment before tugging at his shirt. He pulled it up and over his head, getting tangled in his own limbs. By the time he tossed it aside, she had already discarded her own shirt and was working on the clasp of her bra.

Deeks had just barely gotten his pants pulled down his thighs when he lost his balance and was forced to sit down on the bed behind him. Kensi kicked off her jeans and stood nearly naked in front of him. She softly ran her hands along the hard muscles of his arms and shoulders, watching him with no small amount of pride visible on her face as he stared transfixed at her body. His eyes rested especially on her exposed, perfect breasts.

He heard her chuckle and realized that he was gawking. Looking back up to her face, he teased her, "Oh, so now it's okay? You freaked out when I saw you in a towel earlier this afternoon. Even though I'd already seen you naked last night."

"Yeah, but that was when it dark, and you didn't really _see_ me," she reasoned. Climbing onto his lap and straddling his hips she added, "Besides, there is such a thing as context, Deeks."

Deeks was aware that her hands were doing something with the waistband of his underwear. Her eyes however, stayed locked with his and he found himself unable to look away for even a second.

Her touch was like a spark of electricity coursing over his skin everywhere she came into contact with him. And when her long fingers grasped his cock and pulled his length from his boxers, he let out a harsh gasp. Wrapping his arms tighter around his waist he pulled her down flat on the bed; her lips crashed into his as she came to rest on top of him.

Deeks could have laid there beneath her comforting weight all night; feeling her breasts press against his bare chest, her fingers in his hair, and her lips dueling with his to his heart's content. But, unsurprisingly, Kensi had other plans.

She shifted down his body, taking both his boxers and his partially removed sweatpants with her, tossing them on the floor behind her. She grabbed his cock again and pumped a few times with just the right firmness. He was already rigid but there was still some give as she slid the soft skin of his shaft back and forth over the hardness beneath.

Even though he could see what she was about to do, he was still in shock and awe when she lowered her hand to grip his balls, and teased his head with the tip of her tongue before wrapping her lips around his dick and drawing him deep into her mouth. When she looked up at him with those mismatched eyes, he about lost it. She could have jumped him by now, he was more than ready. But she was taking the time to do this for him. He'd never really thought of a blowjob as sweet before now, but then he'd also never fallen for anyone as hard as he had for Kensi.

Her tongue and lips worked magic on the head of his cock, while her fingers continued to massage his balls. He was breathing heavily now, and each time she sucked a little harder he could feel himself twitch as the pressure built up inside. Just as he was starting to strain against his own skin, she released him. Tugging on him a couple times more for good measure, she crawled up the length of his body and settled her hips over his.

Deeks wanted badly to taste her first. Not only to return the favor and to give him time to regain some self control, but to feel her writhing in his arms; to get her as worked up as he was. So quickly, and before she could counter, he pulled her chest to his and rolled them over.

She gasped, which turned into a chuckle when she asked him, "Deeks? What are you—?"

He answered her half finished question by stealing another demanding kiss from her lips. She rose up to meet his embrace, giving in to him for several seconds before she grew impatient again. Her fingers had once more wrapped themselves around his thick length, and Deeks could feel his composure slipping away. Not to be deterred, he broke their kiss and slithered down the bed and out of her reach.

On his journey down her lithe body, he meandered back and forth across her soft skin. He paid special attention to each of her breasts, taking the time to inspect them properly and conclude that they were even more magnificent than his active imagination— fantasies, really— had ever led him to believe before. With wet, open mouthed kisses, he sucked on the supple flesh until each of her nipples had finished perking up. She arched into his touch, forcing the pink buds against his tongue. Her legs had wrapped around his torso, and her heels dug firmly into his butt. So he finally continued down her stomach and abandoned her breasts— for now.

Having reached his destination with his face between her legs, he had to hold her thighs down to keep her from impatiently drawing him in. He glanced back up at her in time to catch a look of quiet desperation on her face.

"Deeks," she whined. Practically begging, but still in a warning tone she told him, "Don't tease me, Deeks."

' _Well there goes that idea_ ,' he thought to himself, smiling. Unable to resist, he held off a moment longer. He licked two of his fingers and rubbed the pads of each gently between her folds and against the wet, flushed tissue of her clit. She writhed against his hand and he asked her in a deep voice, "No teasing, huh? You want me to make you come?"

She nodded.

"Say it," he commanded, removing one finger and probing with the other using a feather light touch. "Tell me."

"Deeks," she warned, a fire in her dark eyes. "Quit fucking around!"

"So, you want me to stop?" he asked coyly, inwardly wondering why he thought he could get away with this. But if she wasn't going to admit to him how she felt, he would at least get her to admit that she wanted him. That she wanted this.

"I want you to make this worth my effort," she snapped back through increasingly labored breaths.

"Oh, I think I can do that," he replied confidently.

Before she could respond, he gave her what she wanted. Using his exploring fingers to spread her folds, he pushed his tongue against engorged bundle of nerves. At first contact, he heard and felt Kensi's head hit the pillow with a thud.

He had every intention of drawing it out, of devouring her for as long as it took to get her off. But the tension between them during their foreplay must have wound her up tighter than he had anticipated, because it only took a couple minutes of him sucking on her clit and lapping his tongue up and down between the wet lips of her pussy before he felt her legs tremble around him and tasted the warm gush of her release.

Gently, he continued to lick her sensitive, pink flesh until she released his hair and started lightly scratching his scalp. To his surprise, she pulled him up for a kiss and moaned into his mouth with a husky groan.

She rolled him to his back again and dragged her fingers down his chest. Looking down at him from behind her tousled hair she asked, "Condom?"

Pointing to the hallway he answered, "Bathroom cabinet."

She scurried off to his bathroom and instantly located the box of condoms tucked behind his old, yet almost completely full bottle of shaving cream. She tore open and discarded the wrapper, and had no sooner rejoined him on the bed than she was rolling it on his dick none too gently.

It was Deeks' turn to groan, as his cock hadn't softened at all. He had been so focused on his partner's body and the promise of what was to come that he had barely noticed how flushed and red it had become. She settled above him again, and he said a silent plea in his head that he would last more than a few seconds as she slowly lowered herself onto him.

He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, focusing on each shaky breath he exhaled. Either to let herself adjust or to give him a moment to compose himself, Kensi remained still on top of him. When he opened his eyes again and met hers in the dim light of his bedroom, she slowly started to rock her hips. Back and forth she moved, shifting the sweet pressure that gripped his cock from the top side to the bottom, steady as a metronome.

His fingers dug into her hips and hers splayed on his chest. She curled her whole torso each time she rolled her hips; her breasts pressing into each other between her arms when she leaned forward, then falling to the side with a slight bounce as she rocked back.

"Fuck, Kensi!" he hissed as she ground her hips against his, taking him even deeper inside.

Kensi snuck her hands behind his neck and leaned back, tugging on him until he sat up with her. Sitting in his lap with her legs wrapped around his waist, she pressed her torso against him. He leaned forward and brought his face to hers. He had intended to kiss her, but ended up taking her lower lip between his and nibbling on it gently. She gasped and bit at his lip in turn, releasing him only when their shifting bodies rekindled the friction between them where they were joined.

With remarkable flexibility, he tucked his own legs behind him and lowered her onto the bed. Their positions now reversed, he covered her body with his and slipped back inside, earning him a low moan.

The pressure within him had built to a critical mass, and he was done messing around. Holding himself up on straight arms, he started to slam into her with force. She was so hot and wet around him that he moved easily within her.

The noise of their skin clapping together was punctuated with his increasingly strained groans and Kensi's soft whimpers. He could see her biting her own lip; her face contorted with the effort of remaining relatively quiet. He was starting to tire from the grueling pace he had set, when her voice gave him the strength he needed to continue.

"Right there, Deeks. Keep going! Right there!"

He focused all of his energy on doing exactly what he was doing. Her shaking legs struggled to hold her hips up at the perfect angle, and her fists had a death grip on his sheets. She threw her head back again moments before she finally came around him. The fluttering of her inner muscles pulled him with her, and he had to drop to his elbows as his throbbing cock found its release within her.

Kensi lay spread eagle beneath him; still, save for her heavy breathing. Deeks would have loved to stay buried inside her forever, but he knew he had to clean himself up. He trekked off to the bathroom to toss the condom and wash up a bit. When he returned a minute later, she was exactly as he had left her, only, she was now magically wearing his boxers. He chuckled quietly as he retrieved a clean pair for himself.

She did eventually shift when he climbed into his bed and pulled the covers up around them. He wanted to talk to her before sleep claimed them. He wanted to ask her why she really jumped him last night. Why she actually agreed to come over; if this was something she had wanted for while. Mostly he wanted to ask her what would come next. But her back was to him and she bade him good night before he could form any of those questions in his mind.

Instead, he lay on his side facing her and placed a hand on her hip. Sliding it around her waist he invited her with the gesture to snuggle back into him, which she did. He thought that he would be forced to lie awake with a racing mind and an aching heart for hours. But he was more tired than he thought. And as he lay contentedly with his drowsy, satisfied partner in his arms, he drifted into a blissful sleep.

* * *

Deeks' alarm jarringly woke him up in the morning, and it was déjà vu when he discovered that he was alone in bed again. He shut off the beeping and encountered a piece of paper on his night stand. He picked it up and through bleary eyes read the note scrawled in his partner's handwriting on the back of a receipt:

 _Don't say anything. I'm not ready to talk about this. See you at work._

It wasn't signed.

Tossing aside the note, he climbed out of bed. He trudged off towards his shower knowing that today would likely be the first in an endless series of long days to come. He thought to himself about his own inability to resist her when he knew he should, how awkward today might be, and not for the first time, he bemoaned his partner's terrible interpersonal communication skills.

He groaned as he stretched, and said out loud to his empty room, "Well, fuck."

* * *

 **A/N: Not all stories have happy endings.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I wasn't convinced that I was going to continue this one. But while I write these stories for my own amusement, I genuinely want you to enjoy them too. So, we're going to dive back in and wrap this one up.**

 **This is longer than I intended. I've somewhat veered away from whatever this story was originally supposed to be about, then I remembered that I really just write these for the fun times. So really, who cares about the plot? That's a lie. I do. I care about the plot.**

 **Even so, a working knowledge of episode 3x24 "Sans Voir Pt. II" (and the subsequent revelation in the season 4 premier) will help you follow along with the beginning of this chapter.**

 **This story continues to be rated M.**

* * *

It was all too much. All of it. The hardest part of this job wasn't getting shot at or nearly blown up. The hardest part came later, when the adrenaline was no longer pumping and she had time to really think about the close calls. She tried not to. She tried to think about something else— anything else. Long runs, hard workouts and bad TV really helped distract her most evenings. But this time it wasn't enough. Maybe that's because it wasn't over yet. Because they were still right in the middle of an operation; one that required them to play along in all aspects of their lives, and one that could go wrong in so many ways.

Their team leader was in a holding cell for shooting a man on live TV. Or at least, that's how it appeared. Part of Kensi wished that Callen really had shot Janvier. He certainly deserved it. But they were after a bigger fish, and that's just how it worked.

She loathed this bad guy in particular. Not only had he killed Renko and Hunter in cold blood, right before her eyes, but he had tried to blow them up earlier that day. She remembered how she felt when she thought they had lost Sam in the blast, and that hurt. But what really tugged at her heart was the sight of her partner, cut, burned, and crumpled on the pavement next to her.

Fortunately, they had made it out alright and he was currently sprawled out on the couch beside her.

"Stop picking at it!" she scolded him as he poked at the fresh stitches on his upper arm.

"But they're itchy!" Deeks whined, smiling innocently from behind his messy, golden locks.

She leaned over to him and rolled the sleeve of his t-shirt up so it didn't rub against the bandage on his arm. "There!"

She saw his nostrils flare as she brushed against him, and saw him turn his head away almost imperceptibly as her face neared his. He had gone from relaxed and playful to stiff and uncomfortable in half a second, and she knew why.

It hadn't been long at all since they had slept together. Okay, if she was being honest, since she jumped him. Twice. But the days that had passed since then had been tense. Deeks had heeded her request to not talk about what happened between them. In fact, for a day or two, he barely spoke to her at all, which was what Kensi had always been afraid would happen. But he quickly returned to his normal, flirty, inappropriate self; her usual insufferable partner who liked to make a show of displaying affection when they were undercover.

Still, she felt like she had led him on. Not physically, obviously, since she actually given in to what they had both apparently wanted, and slept with him. But rather, she teased him emotionally. She didn't do it intentionally, of course. And to be fair, it was as hard on her as it was on him. But she was supposed to be a professional, dammit. And professionals don't fall in— don't _develop_ _feelings_ for their partners.

But there was really no point in trying to fight it anymore. She had waited patiently for over two years for the attraction she had immediately felt to pass. It hadn't. Instead, it evolved into more, and now she was undeniably head over heels for him.

As she watched her dorky partner continue to pick at his bandage despite her warnings, she thought about how easy it was to forget that he was invested in this not-a-relationship too. Oh, how selfish the brain can be when it tries to protect the heart.

She still didn't know what she wanted. And she still thought this was a terrible idea. But she cared about him, and had come to the conclusion that she owed it to him to at least talk it through.

"So. How have you been?" she asked him casually as if making small talk in an elevator. The nonchalant tone of her voice masked the apprehension she felt, and seemed to catch him off guard.

"Uhh. Other than a little singed, I'm good. You?" he answered, a little confused.

 _How thick he can be_ , she thought to herself. _Shouldn't it be obvious what I meant?_ After all, they'd spent their whole day together. She already knows damn well how that went.

Returning the suspicious glance he was giving her, she answered, "Um… Fine. But, I meant… since… what happened…before…"

Kensi kicked herself inwardly at her lack of eloquence. Some how, she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Since _what_ happened?" he asked, eyebrows raised quizzically.

"You know. Between us?" she clarified as simply a she could. "A couple weeks ago? After the house sitting case?"

"Is this… are we talking about this now?" Deeks asked, shifting on the couch so he could face her better.

She sighed, shrugging, "I suppose we should."

"We don't have to… if you really don't want to," he said softly. "I can just pretend it never happened."

"Really? You could?" she asked in mild disbelief.

"Well… Honestly, no," he admitted. "But I could still make it seem that way. And I would, for your sake. And for the sake of our partnership."

Shaking her head softly, she stated, "But you don't want to have to do that."

"No. I don't."

Kensi paused. He was waiting for her to continue, but she couldn't form the words for what she really wanted to say. Instead she said, "This is a bad idea."

Again, Deeks required clarification, and she didn't blame him. He asked, "This… being what, exactly?"

"We're both emotionally compromised right now," she replied, listing the reasons they couldn't do what she hadn't even suggested yet. "We can't start something up."

"Maybe…" Deeks agreed. Cocking his head, he countered, "But we were fine a couple of weeks ago when we played house."

"Yeah, but—"

"And _don't_ try and tell me again that you were just 'deep into your character.' Because I'm not buying it," he asserted, not giving her the chance to argue.

Again he paused, waiting for her. And again, her words failed her, "Deeks…"

"Kensi," he repeated her name back to her. Peering at her sadly from his blue puppy dog eyes, he softly asked, "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

"Ok. I know that was a broad question, so let's simplify it," he admitted. Motioning between them, he told her, "You're attracted to me, you care about me, and you like spending time with me."

"Those weren't questions," she pointed out.

"I know. I was just stating the obvious," Deeks replied with a grin.

Kensi laughed genuinely, despite her conflicted emotions. He could always make her laugh.

"It's the same for me, by the way," he told her. Deeks paused and took a deep breath before continuing, "So… Do you want give this a try? Do you want to be with me, or not?"

Kensi paused and took a slow breath. All of the sudden she felt like one of the suspects she'd seen him interrogate dozens of times. He'd played along with her poor attempt at deflecting and making excuses, and now he'd hit her with the tough question. One she knew the answer to, but was hesitant to admit.

"I _do_ care about you," she told him. When he didn't immediately react she went on, "Too much. You understand?"

Deeks nodded slowly, staring her down with a gentle gaze. "I get it. No really, I completely understand. I know exactly how you feel."

"Then you know why this is so hard," she pleaded with him.

"I do," he agreed. Kensi didn't elaborate, so he offered her an alternative, "You don't have to answer now. I can go if you need more—"

"Yes!" she said suddenly, cutting him off.

"What?"

She repeated, "Yes."

"Yes, you need more time… Or, yes…?" he trailed off, not finishing his guess at her meaning.

"Yes. I want to be with you," she clarified. Now that the words were out there, she found it easier to go on, "I want us to be together. I don't know how this is going to work, with our jobs and the team—"

"Forget about them for a moment," he interjected, waving away her concerns with his hand. Peering at her with a hopeful smile he asked, "You want to do this? For real?"

Kensi smiled back and nodded, "Yeah."

Taking her hands in his and scooting closer he went on, "You have any idea how happy that makes me?"

Catching his contagious smile, she grinned broadly in turn and joked, "Would it be too corny if I told you that I want you to show me how happy you are?"

"Nothing is too corny for me," he reminded her as he leaned in closer to kiss her.

It wasn't their first kiss, but in essence, it was. Those lips she'd dreamed about many times and embraced only a few times in a fit of passion, were now hers to claim; sweetly, and slowly. Their hands roamed each other's legs and torsos. She wanted to feel more of him, but they were still seated next to each other on the couch. Shifting her knees under her body, she pushed on his chest and shoulders until he lay back on the cushions, never once tearing her lips from his.

Deeks grunted as he hit the pillows under her weight. His arms wrapped tighter around her waist as he pulled her against his body. Kensi could feel beneath his jeans that he was already hard, and it made her even hotter for him.

In some ways, this was easier— they had already had sex so she wasn't as inclined to play the waiting game and see where they stood in their newly founded relationship. She wanted him again, right now. There was no doubt in either of their minds where this would lead.

Kensi wanted to move things along, to move them to the bedroom. But his lips were addictively soft. His fingers, which had snuck beneath her shirt, traced deliberate paths across her skin, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. Deeks must have had the same thoughts, for it was he who first broke their kiss to speak.

"Should we, uh… Do you want to head back to your room?" he asked tentatively with a suggestive grin.

She considered attacking his mouth again and taking him right there, too impatient to wait. But the possibility of sprawling out on a bed was too tempting to pass up. So, she started to roll off the couch and simply answered, "Yeah."

Deeks followed half a step behind her, holding tight to her hand as she dragged him down her hall and into her bedroom. Using the force of her whole body, Kensi tugged on Deeks' hand and slingshotted him onto the bed. He bounced onto the mattress, and she chased after him, climbing into his waiting arms.

Deeks laughed at her enthusiasm and started to say, "Well that was—"

But she didn't let him finish. Instead, she melded her lips to his and cupped his face, forcing him to fall further back under her full body weight.

The dance of tangled limbs and shifting bodies as they scrambled to remove their clothes while still remaining on the bed, was accompanied by a chorus of grunts and wet smacks as they struggled to keep their lips together as much as possible. But Kensi soon found herself pinned beneath him, and her legs wrapped automatically around his bare body. She could feel his erection there; hot, hard and pressed between their lower abdomens.

She slid her hands from his back to his shoulders so she could reach between them. But he took it as a sign that she wanted him to go down. So he began to shift down her body, and she did not complain as he left a trail of wet kisses on his way.

Deeks took his time meandering along her torso. He of course paid extra attention to her breasts, taking the time to coat each with his tongue and lips. And along the midline of her tight stomach, he paused to flick the crystal of the ring dangling in her naval.

Finally he reached her hips and spread her legs open. He brought his face to her, and his hot breath on her most sensitive of skin sent bolts of anticipation through her whole body. He wasted no time in lapping his tongue between her folds and coaxing her clit further out of its hood. Kensi moaned in delight and ran a hand through his hair, gently massaging his scalp as he entranced her with his mouth.

"God, Deeks! That feels so good," she told him, urging him on.

Deeks groaned in appreciation and feasted on her all the more passionately. He upped the tempo from the slow pace he had been maintaining, licking at and sucking on her clit and folds even harder. Kensi was starting to really feel the edge of an orgasm approach, and could barely contain herself. As the waves of pleasure began to crash over her, she started to buck up against his face. He had to hold her legs down with his arms to keep her from inadvertently pushing him away.

The entire time she came he kept his mouth on her, helping to draw out the sensations. Once the flutterings had subsided and her sharp breaths had slowed, he finally kissed his way back up her body.

Impatient to finally use her mouth again, she rolled him over as she brought her face down to his and captured his lips in a hungry kiss.

Deeks smiled against her lips and groaned, "Hmmmm. You ready for more?"

"You know I am," she answered, as her fingers found and wrapped around his rock hard cock.

"Where do you keep your condoms?" he asked through breaths made shaky from her touch.

"I actually don't have any," she admitted.

"Fortunately, I have one," he said through a grin as he started to pull away.

"Great!" she replied, clutching his shoulder to stop him. "But so you know, I'm on the pill. I don't really _need_ to use one. Unless you have… a reason to."

"Nope. Selfishly protecting the world from the awesomeness of having little Deekses running around is my only reason," he answered with a laugh.

"Ha!" she barked out incredulously as she rolled on top of him again.

"So, why did we use one before?" he asked curiously, even as he shifted beneath her straddled legs.

Kensi was amazed that he could maintain a conversation like this with his hands on her breasts and his cock pressed against her wet heat. She used her hand to guide him to her entrance and told him, "Not really something I wanted to discuss in either instance."

"Fair enough. You know—"

"Shut up, Deeks!" she commanded right before kissing him again.

Her sharp breath turned into a moan as she sunk down onto him, taking his thick length all the way inside. He thrust up a few times before she began to roll her hips; slowly at first, then with speed as she bounced up and down on top of him. She steadied herself with her hands on his chest, putting her body on display for him and reveling in the look of pure bliss on his face.

Kensi was gratified to find that there was still so much passion and heat between them, and that they hadn't gotten it out of their systems the last time they fucked. Instead, she felt closer than ever to him and knew that despite reservations about mixing her personal and professional life, she'd made the right choice.

With this in mind, she dropped to her elbows so she could kiss her partner. He met her lips eagerly, and wrapped his arms around her back, holding her down as he started to slam up into her with speed.

She had more or less collapsed on top of him, just dead weight moaning with increasing desperation as she fought to stave off a second climax. She wanted this feeling to last longer, so she tore her lips from his and latched on to the base of his neck.

Deeks growled in response and used his leverage to roll them. He pulled out to sit back on his knees, and honest to god, she whimpered. If he noticed, he didn't make any sarcastic remarks. There was an intensity in his eyes as he met her needy gaze and brought them together again, and she moaned at the sensation of being filled once more after having been momentarily empty.

This time, from his position on his knees, he rocked his hips slowly and used his hands to pull her by her thighs in a steady rhythm against him. Kensi had a moment of respite from the intense sensation that threatened to wash over her again, but after a couple minutes more of feeling the friction of his cock dragging against each ridge inside her, she started to lose her composure.

"Deeks, faster!" she pleaded, no longer wanting to deprive herself of a blissful release any more.

"You want it harder?" he asked, bending over and placing an arm on either side of her body.

"Yes!"

And he wasted no time in giving her what she desired. With speed, he hammered down into her, hitting the right spot within her while also rubbing against her clit. Her inner muscles started to convulse and she gripped tightly at his arms and shoulders. She was unable to keep herself from calling out.

"Deeks!"

"Come on!" he whispered harshly. "Come for me!"

And with a louder than expected cry, she did. Her heart raced and her muscles tensed, and Deeks continued to pound away as she came around him. She was barely able to move as the electric heat coursed out from her center and spread to every inch of her body.

She wasn't even that aware of Deeks' labored breaths and louder grunts until she felt another hot gush inside of her, and heard him call out, "Fuck, Kens!"

And then he was still. Both waited for their hearts to slow as her fluttering inner muscles were joined by the occasional twitch of his softening cock.

It had never been like this with anyone else before. She had never felt so completely satisfied. Kensi had absolutely no desire to move from this position. But after several minutes, the cold had set in.

They each took their turns getting cleaned up for bed. Deeks had no sleep clothes at her place, and so climbed back into bed in only his boxers. With the room still and quiet, they settled into each other's arms for the night. But before sleep could claim them, Deeks broke the silence.

He whispered to her, "Kens, can you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Don't… run away this time?" he requested uncertainly.

She turned to face him in the darkness, and responded, "I didn't run away. I _don't_ run away from things."

"I know… just… promise that you'll stay?" he asked.

"It's my house. I'm not going anywhere," she reminded him, smiling to reassure him.

"Kens?"

"Okay. I promise," she relented. She accepted and returned the brief kiss he offered her before asking in turn, "Deeks?"

"Yeah?"

She sighed and held him tighter, "Try to get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, there's another "missed opportunity" checked off my list. Hope you liked it. On to the next story.**


End file.
